A rauramantic story
by raurafam
Summary: A story about Ross and Laura's highschool experience.
1. Chapter 1-secrets to be solved

Rauramantic

Chapter 1- Secrets to be solved

 **In Miami, Jefferson Music High**

 **2014, December 1st, 9:30am**

 **Soccer training.**

The coach yells at Ross: "Hurry up GET THE BALL, why can't you be as good as Cameron, if you don't keep up with everybody, than the Falcons will be losing all our matches!"

Cameron runs over and kicks the ball away, striking lightning fast, and scores.

Meanwhile, at the bleachers. The most popular girl group in school are sitting there watching the guys play.

Ariana: "OMG Cameron is LIKE SO GOOD AT SPORTS."

Alexa: "Yasssssssssssssss, I heard he can run 10km carrying someone without stopping"

Meanwhile the most popular girl of all, stares directly at her best friend, Cameron. "Wow he is pretty amazing" she mummers, unfortunately one of her friends heard her, not just any of them, but Taylor, the one who knows almost all of the gossip going around the school.

"OMAHGASH Laura, do you like Cameron? You realise it's going to be hard getting out of the friendzone! But I heard that Cameron might like you"

Laura: "Ahaha no we're best friends." Ending it with a nervous laugh.

Taylor: "OMAHGASH LAURA YOU DO! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME GURL"

Laura: "I wish I could, ugh"

_End of Soccer Practice_

Taylor: "Well done boyz! You know Laura…"

Laura smacks his mouth shut.

Laura: *nervous laugh* "Ahah, I thought you guys played really well! Cameron you improved a lot"

Cameron: "Thanks Laur Laur"

They hug each other a little tighter and a little longer than usual.

Ross clenches his fist and gives them a jealous look.

Cameron: "Hey Laur Laur, I have something to tell you, meet me 3 days later in the memorial garden, yes the one with the roses."

Cameron Runs off.

Taylor: "OMG LAURA HE TOTZ LIKEZ YOU!"

Laura rolls her eyes but blushes at the same time: "Ugh "

Ross runs over to Laura "What was that about?"

Laura: "Oh nothing, we are probably just going to share sandwiches together, you know Cam's sandwiches are the best! "

Ross: "Is it alright if I come?"

Laura: "Sorry, maybe next time, he usually only has time to make 2"

Ross: *sad but doesn't show it* "ok then."

_Ross hangs out with the gang_

Cameron: "Hey Ross. Can you help me out bro?"

Ross: *still a bit jealous but helps him* "Ya sure! What do you need."

 **The rest of the Gang secretly listens**

Cameron: " Umm… I kind of like this girl… and i don't know what to do…

Ross: *doesn't know who it is* Ask her out dude!

Cameron: "Maybe I should…" Thx Bud but what if I get rejected.

Ross: "I'm sure that nobody will reject you"

 **Dylan, Austin, Chase: " WHO DO YOU LIKE?"**

Cameron: "You'll know soon…" *smirks*

_End of Conversation_


	2. Chapter 2-Double Trouble

Chapter 2

_Start of Conversation_

Laura's Phone:

Text Message From: Cammy-Boo(Future Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

Cammy-Boo: Can't wait to see you at the garden, guess what, I made an improved sandwich!

You: Can't wait to see you too! YAY! Your sandwiches are the BEST, THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD IMPROVE THEM!

Text Message From: Cammy-Boo(Future Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

Cammy-Boo: Don't believe me? We'll see about that. BTW I feel like Ross has been giving me weird vibes lately? Does he not like me?

You: IDK he has been giving me weird vibes too! It doesn't matter though because we have each other right? You're the only guy I need!

Text Message From: Cammy-Boo(Future Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

Cammy-Boo: Haha thanks 3 So Laurie-Bear anyways I have great news!

You: Hold up Cammy-Boo I got another text coming through. Did you just call me? eheheeheheh

Text Message From: Cammy-Boo(Future Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

Cammy-Boo: Wait did you just call me ahahaha.

Text Message From: Rossssssssssss(Weirdo)

Rossssssssssss(Weirdo?): Supppp Laura

You: Hi? The ceiling?

Text Message From: Rossssssssssss(Weirdo)

Rossssssssssss(Weirdo?): Ahaha good one, I just want to tell you to meet me 2 days from now.

You: Fine but don't be wasting anytime… I have to pratice my cheer routine. Also I'm texting someone else

Text Message From: Cammy-Boo(Future Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

Cammy-Boo: Laura how come you ignore me

Text Message From: Cammy-Boo(Future Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

Cammy-Boo: Come on I really want you to know about this

Text Message From: Cammy-Boo(Future Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

Cammy-Boo: LAURA!

You: Sorry, ugh Ross was texting.

Text Message From: Cammy-Boo(Future Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

Cammy-Boo: What do you mean UGH, he's a cool guy.

You: IDK I just feel uncomfortable around him, it's just I think he wants something from me? Maybe he has a crush on me. Anyways so what's the GREAT NEWSSSS

Text Message From: Cammy-Boo(Future Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

Cammy-Boo: 1. That's ridiculous haha Ross always complains about

you. 2. Well a lot of guys want something from you cuz you're pretty. 3. But make sure you don't go for guys who only want you, because you're popular, which is **almost** everyone. 4. The great news is I'm planning to get a puppy, and I'm naming it _Laurie-Bear._

You: Aww cute, no wonder why you accidently called me Laurie-Bear ahahaa.

But Laura secretly hopes it's for another reason...

Text Message From: Cammy-Boo(Future Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

Cameron thinks to himself: "She is really not taking the hint."

Cammy-Boo: Aheehe, why did you call me cammy-boo?

You: My sister changed my camerons to Cammy-boo. ahehaheh

Ross: "UGHHHHHH She's not answering"

Ross's phone

Message from Courtney

Courtney: We should hang out.

Ross thinks to himself : "This could be a way to spy on Laura and Cam"

You: "Ahaha sure, how bout that garden?!"

Message from Courtney

Courtney: Sure, it's a date!

You: Um no. You mean friendship hangout

Courtney: Yeah… soz accident, autocorrect damn hahahahahaha.

Laura decides to ignore Ross's request to meet up at the garden.

_At the garden_

Laura and Cameron playfully run through the garden while eating sandwiches. Ross pretends to pay attention to Courtney but keeping a close watch on Laura and Cameron.

Laura: "OMG I LOVE THESE NEW FLOWERS!"

Cameron: "I forgot to mention, grandpa now owns the garden, he is deciding to make this place more colourful."

Laura: "THAT WOULD BE SO CO…."

Laura trips over a rock and Cameron catches her exactly in a position of two dancers. He brings her up, and immediately makes contact with her mouth, Laura pulls away but kisses him back after, Ross looks in jealousy and clenches his fists running away not caring about Courtney.

Cameron: "Sorry I couldn't help it, I didn't mean to steal your first kiss.

It's just that I like you, well what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?"

Laura: "Hey…. I wouldn't imagine myself kissing anyone else besides you, plus I kissed you back. And what I'm gonna say is YES YES I WOULD LOVE TO I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG!"

Update on instagram from x_Laura_x:

Laura post a picture:

New Bae 3

80383 likes

234Comments:

Izzy_lol19: OMG LAURA CONGRATS

_Alexa4fun_: WOW WISH YA'LL HAPPY RELATIONSHIP :)

xoxoAriana463: #couplegoals 3

Taylorroxatstylin_: that photo is bomb though (i told ya so laura ;) )

x_Laura_x: xoxoAriana463 _Alexa4fun_ Izzy_lol19 ilygsm 3 thnx. Now Taylorroxstylin_ fine your psychic I'll give you that.

Update on instagram from :

Cameron post a new picture

ilysm, so happy: x_Laura_x

5823 3 likes

102 comments:

Awesome_Ro55: Lucky bro

AustinBae: Congrats, u got with the most popular xD

123Dylanizkewl: Gooooooo bruh

: AustinBae that's not the reason I'm dating her I luv her x_Laura_x ? 123Dylanizkewl Thnx Awesome_Ro55 Thnx.

Online pool party Invite: To, 123Dylanizkewl Awesome_Ro55 AustinBae x_Laura_x Alexa4fun_ Taylorroxatstylin_ Izzy_lol19 Amyrules itzdylanthewolf

This is a party to properly introduce my dog :3, please attend.

Fyi: My dog's name is Laurie Bear 3 It;s named after my bae3 Laura Marano

Party at my mansion (the biggest one where I do the gardening)

Address: Golden city 88

Emerald street 23

Diamond lane1033

Ruby sapphire 333

(you can't miss the address, it looks exactly like how the address describes it, but even better.)

You don't have to bring drinks or snacks, a full bar and stock of food is provided.

This will be the best party of highschool, nothing will top this, please come and attend or you're missing a chance of a lifetime (You are only about 2/27 of the party guest).

It's two days from now, because of my wonderful organisation ;)

From yours truly,

-Cam

A day before the party.

Laura and Cameron are strolling down the garden again.

Laura: "Your party is going to be epic!But why did you invite Ross? I find him creepy. I had a feeling he was following us when we became GF and BF. Also tbh I think he likes me or something."

Cameron: "I told you, Ross is my friend and he's cool. He would never do anything like stealing you from me."

Laura: "I trust you ok Cammy, but just watch out."

Cameron: "It's ok, I'll protect you and I'll make sure Ross doesn't creep you out."

Laura shoves him into the mud: "Who needs protecting now!"

They start having a mud fight. After a few minutes, they are covered in mud.

Cameron: "There's something on your face." *Throws mud at her face.*

Laura: "Ahahahah you too!" Does the same.

Cameron: "Aww you're cute when you're angry"

Laura: "Ughhh…You are so annoying someti….."*gets cut off*

Cameron pulls Laura close and they start the mouth action again. Somehow they manage to get a really cute photo of it.

Laura: "Did you notice how many likes we've been getting on instagram! Everyone thinks we're the cutest together, anyways we should totally post this, more the merrier hehe!"

Update from x_Laura_x

New post from Laura

Getting a little dirt-y but I would do anything with you 3

10387 likes

933 comments

: 3 same baeeeeeeee u r like my oxygen or water haha 3

Awesome_Ro55: The photo could of been better, the lighting is way off.

Taylorroxatstylin_: Awesome_Ro55 your one to say, look at your own photos ugh

Amyrules: Taylorroxatstylin_ IKR maybe he is trying to get attention, or is he jealous heehehe

x_Laura_x: ILYSMMMMMMMMMM oxygen ;) 3 3 3. Awesome_Ro55 what is ur problemo? Taylorroxatstylin_ thnxxx Amryrules why would you say that?

Laura's phone:

To: Cammy-Boo(Bae)? ﾟﾒﾋ

From: Laura

 **There's a problem Cammy! Look at what Ross is doing…...He definitely has a problem with us! "** The photo could of been better, the lighting is way off." Can you talk to him or something? I'm really worried…


	3. Chapter 3-A spark

Chapter 3

 **A small scene between Taylor and Ross at school**

Taylor stops by in front of Ross

Ross: "Please don't say you like me."

Taylor: "Ew no you're not even stylish."

Ross: "Thank god, then why did you come over?"

Taylor: "Well if you know me, I know almost all the secrets going around the school, like Courtney's. She wants to date you. I think I know yours too."

Ross: "Well she has been acting up lately."

Taylor: "Don't change the topic, this is about you. I don't want my bestie to get hurt, now that she is happy, I don't want anything to get in the way. Be honest do you like… Laura? If yes I promise I won't tell... "

Ross: "Um"

Ross grew silent and tried to run off, but Taylor grabs him and tugs him back as hard as he can. Ross struggles to break free but gives up.

Taylor: "Answer me, I'm not letting go, I toss girls 10 feet into the air. Well actually you already answered me but you need to face me and say it or I'll tell everyone."

Ross: "*sigh* You caught me. I do like Laura."

Taylor: "I'll tell her if you promise me to not interfere with their relationship unless it's over."

Ross: "Fine, but is it true that Courtney likes me?"

Taylor: "Hell ya gurl, I mean guy. Maybe you should give her a shot? She is pretty, but I guess she's also really fake since she had about 20 plastic surgery appointments."

Ross: "Not even if me and Courtney were the last people on earth. She's crazy."

Taylor: "Remember to keep your promise, or bad things will come."

Ross: "Ok I know."

Ross thinks to himself: "I'm afraid not to keep my word but I can't help it… Laura is all I want. But how am I gonna get her attention, she already thinks I'm weird."

Ross walks to class looking sad.

 **At the pool party**

Laura: Cammy! Should we go get everyone to change? It's a pool party after all. Btw, Is everyone here yet? It seems a bit empty…..

Cameron: Nah they aren't here yet.

Soon Cameron's house is flooded with over a hundred people

Cameron greets all his friends at the party with Laura. Everybody decided to get some drinks and hang out.

Ross: LAURA! LAURA! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING…

Ross was very drunk, totally forgetting the promise he made with Taylor. Meanwhile Cameron was on the other side of the room, not noticing at all.

Laura was extremely drunk as well: "ROSS ILYSM 3 more than Cameron" Ross pulls Laura towards him and they start making out, but unfortunately for Ross, Taylor saw them just in time, taking a video, not realising it was Laura who made the first move.

New update from Taylorroxatstylin_

Very disappointed Awesome_Ro55 :(

must see

9012 likes

1000 comments

Main

: WTH ROSS? IM GOING TO MURDER YOU, I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO LAURA. I'M KICKIN U OUT OF THE FALCON TEAM. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LAURA?

Randomig123123: That dude is exposeddddd

RauramanticFans: Their ship name should be raura, RAURA IS HAPPENING!

Amyrules: RauramanticFans WTH is wrong with you, that guy just stole someone's gf.

123Dylanizkewl: Dude Awesome_Ro55 Why would you do that? You just ruined the most perfect couple eveeerrrr, I should have noticed that you liked Laura sooner…...You are officially out of the GANG. Shame on you Ross…

Back to the pool party.

Ross and Laura did not notice.

Laura: "I'm gonna leave my phone here, watch over it love."

Ross: "Ok, I'm so happy!"

Ross was so drunk, he decided to steal the phone as a something to remember this moment.

Cameron was extremely MAD at Ross and went to find Laura. But then he received an unexpected text…

 **Cameron's phone**

Laur3(Ross): "Hey I'm sick so I'm leaving early."

You: "Did you pull away? From the kiss?"

Laur3: "Ya totally, I love Ross so much."

You: "How drunk did he get you?"

Laur3: "To like level 9"

You: "WTH are you saying"

Laur3: "Are you single?"

You: "Wow you're really drunk."

Ross went home, because of feeling sick, that's when he saw the video and all the mean comments that he kinda deserved.

Laura was searching for her phone, but she couldn't find it. Everyone rushed to her and asked if she was ok.

Laura: "Omg Ross is such a stupid… "

Cameron almost tackled her: "Laura are you alright, I can't believe he did that! Wait didn't you say you were sick and going home through text?"

Laura: "I don't have my phone, probably some of your friends stole it. I'll never find it."

Cameron: "It's ok I'll get you a new one."

Laura: "I forgot what happened. I got so drunk!"

Cameron: "You should head home, it's for the best."

Laura: "Ok"

Taylor: "HE LIED TO ME UGH I WANNA MURDER HIM IN HIS SLEEP! HE PROMISED THAT HE WOULDN'T… none of yall's business"

Laura: "Well to be honest he was really drunk and I was the one who… "

Laura was interrupted.

Cameron: "It's ok you don't have to blame yourself."

Laura: Thanks Cammy! You're the best!


	4. Chapter 4-Unexpected Jealousy

Chapter 4

-At school-

It was Lunch and Cameron's Gang and Laura's Gang all sat on the same table. Ross saw all the mean comments on instagram and didn't know where to sit.

Ross: Umm… Hi Cameron…. Can I sit with you guys?

Cameron: What do you think Ross? You think I'll let you sit here after you kissed my girlfriend?

Laura: Cammy, I actually need to tell you…

Cameron: It's ok Laur Laur you don't have to get into this mess again, he will probably just try to kiss you again.

Laura: Ok then, I'll just go to Cheer Practice now! Bye Cammy-boo! *kissed him*

*Ross gets extremely jealous….*

*Runs Away..*

Cameron: Hey Ross! I'm not done with you yet…. COME OVER HERE NOW!

Ross: Y-yes Cameron?

Cameron: EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW…...WHY DID YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND….

Ross: I-I...I just…. Got drunk and couldn't control myself…

Cameron: "This time you can get away with it, but next time, it won't be so pretty. I'll let you back on the football team for now. Your a pretty good edition to be honest."

Ross: "Ok you're honestly the best!"

Cameron: "Ok now get out of my sight I need time, I thought we were bros but I guess not, I need a bit of time."

*Runs off far enough out of Cameron's sight.*

Football Practice #2:

The popular girls are sitting at the bleachers again,

Alexa: "LAURA YOU AND CAM ARE SOOOO CUTE TOGETHER. YOU'RE LIKE MY OTP!"

Laura: "Haha thanks!"

They finished the game and this time, Ross does better than Cameron which immediately catches Laura's attention. She almost thought she liked Ross for a second and was a little happy about their kiss.

Coach: "Ross that was amazing, great game! If you keep up the good work maybe you can be Captain next year! "

Ross becomes over excited on how he did. He loses control of himself and throws his football t-shirt to Laura.

Cameron goes over to Laura: "This is getting out of hand!"

Laura snickers a bit.

Cameron: "Why are you laughing?"

Laura: "I think he only likes me when he's drunk, just encourage him to stop drinking and all! Maybe it will make the problem better?"

Cameron: "Fine, but only for your sake not his!"

Laura: "Aww thanks!"

-Science Class-

Teacher(A women): Ok class, I will assign you math buddies, Alexa with Ariana, Cameron with Dylan, Ross with Laura. Come up here to decide what you're going to study.

Laura: Excuse me, Can I please work with Cameron Miss?

*Ross sad*

Teacher: NO! YOU HAVE TO WORK WITH YOUR ASSIGNED PARTNER..

Laura: geez…..anger issues *mutters*

Ross: "Hey Laura! Let's study emotions."

Laura: "Ok, but I'm preparing for a party can you do the work for today? I promise I'll contribute more tomorrow."

The truth was Laura just didn't' want to be around Ross so she made up an excuse.

Ross: "Sure."

They tell the teachers their topics and leave class.

_Laura's Bedroom_

Laura decided to pick up some magazines and go home early. On the back of a magazine she found a quiz, she always liked doing quizzes. It was how to tell if a somebody likes you! It was a 5 question quiz. She wondered if this would help solve her suspicions about Ross.

Does he stare at you weirdly when you're with another boy/girl?

Does she/he stare at you weirdly when you're with another person?

Laura: "Yep"

Does he/she stalk you?

Laura: "I'm pretty sure"

Does he/she seem tense or nervous around you?

Laura: "Definitely"

Did he ever try to make a move ever (still counts if he/she/you was drunk)?

Laura: "Yah"

Does she/he try to hang out with you?

Laura: "Wow I hope this is just a quiz that doesn't mean anything… " I'm going to text Cameron. Oh wait, I don't have my phone anymore… I'll just run over to his house."

-Cameron's House-

Laura: "OPEN THE DOOR CAMMY!"

Cameron: "Laura? What's wrong?"

Laura: "I- I think Ross has a crush on me…"

Cameron: "WHAT? How do you know?"

Laura: Look at this…

*shows him the magazine*

Cameron: Wow! Ross did all those things…..Soooo he does like you. The question is….Do you like him Laur Laur?*gives her a sad look* I guess this info can't be accurate though.

Laura: "Well I heard some gossip going around spread by Taylor and of course not Cammy! I hate Ross and you are the only guy that I love, besides Ross wanted to work on the project with me today but them I refused his offer to work together after school by saying that I have a party to attend. Ross got all sad and stuff but whatever."

Cameron: Ya I guess Ross will have to find someone else to like, you should stay here Laur Laur it's getting late and I wouldn't want you to walk home in the dark… It's really dangerous nowdays. Why don't you stay over tonight?

Laura: Thx Cammy! *hugs him and gives a kiss on the cheek* you're the best!

Cameron: No problem! Plus I think you missed a spot *pointing to his lips*

Laura * Rolls her eyes* *Gives him a quick kiss on the lips*


	5. Chapter 5-Getting on the right side

Chapter 5

Next day - Science Class

Cameron walks past Laura and Amy.

Cameron: "Hey Laura, you look great today, you too Amy."

Amy giggles.

Laura stares at Amy suspiciously.

Teacher: Ok Class, Go sit next to your partner and share the work you have done. You will need to find 4 more groups to work with and combine your work once you're done sharing.

Ross: "*excitedly* C'mon Laur Laur! Look at all the work I've done.

 ***Cameron glares at Ross***

Ross: "So I found a lot of articles about how people can do crazy things when in love, they risk their lives. Love is probably one of the most popular emotions, you don't know what it can do to you. Sure the others can do incredible things too, but depending how in love you are, you never know for sure if you can manage yourself."

Laura: "Interesting… Listen I need the bathroom TTYL."

Ross: "Sure!"

Once Laura leaves, Ross finds that a magazine has fallen out of her bag.

Does she/he stare at you weirdly when you're with another person?

Ross: "IDK"

Does she/he stalk you?

Ross: "Maybe?"

Does she/he seem tense or nervous around you?

Ross: "Kinda?"

Did she ever try to make a move ever (still counts if she/he/you was drunk)?

Ross: "Yea, it was like the best moment of my life. "

Does she/he try to hang out with you?

"No… She has a boyfriend… I'm pretty sure she's been avoiding me too.

Ross was really frustrated since he only got one yes. and he started to think: "she doesn't like me, she will never like me….. I guess the best moments of my life is when I can get her very high."

Laura comes back from the bathroom and saw what Ross was doing.

Ross: "Uh… Nice magazine you got here, I really want this watch!"

Laura: Uh..huh… I Really like it too!...

Ross: "Yeah, I'm a big fan of… Um the rock johnson."

Laura: "Wait really me too! I love memes!"

Ross thinks to himself: "Maybe having something in common will win her over little by little?"

Ross: "Haha, yeah he's really funny."

Laura thinks to herself: "Ross isn't that bad. Maybe he can come watch Moana with me. But I can't be too quick to judge."

Laura: "Do you like my new shirt I'm wearing?."

Ross thinks to himself: "I can't ruin this chance. She may stop thinking of me as a weirdo."

Ross: "It's nice and all but the colour is way too plain and doesn't match with your hair."

Laura thinks to herself: "Wow that's great advice, I could really use a friend like Ross."

Laura: "So me and Cammy-Boo… I- I mean me and Cameron decided to invite some friends to come with us and watch Moana tommorow. Would you like to come?"

Ross: "YA… Sure! The rock has to do a good job amirite?"

Laura: "He will totally!"

That night, Ross researched every good meme and movie from the rock. He also researched about things Laura liked. What clothing advice he should give her, how to respond to her when she's sad, gifts etc. He was exhausted!


	6. Chapter 6- Movies and Confessions

Chapter 6-

_The day of the movie_

Laura: "Ross I know it's hard for you since we had some drama in the past when you were drunk but thanks for coming!"

Ross sings and gives Laura a flirty wink: "What can I say except you're welcome."

Laura: "Oh Rossy, and rubs his hair."

Ross: *smiles* *thinks* Rossy…! I like the sound of that!

Cameron fakes coughing: "*ahem* Laura, I got seats, Ross don't worry buddy. Laura explained EVERYTHING. I get it, being drunk is hard."

Ross: "What do you mean… "

Taylor: "Ross you're sitting with me! Laura told me you give great ADVICE THAT I COULD USE! Also since I have something I need to talk about with you ahahahah."

Ross: "Sure!"

-During the movie-

Laura: "OMG POOR VILLAGE."

Cameron: "It's ok Laur Laur, you know it gets better."

Laura: "Don't eat the pig, don't eat the pig, don't eat the pig!"

Laura gently places her hand on Cameron's.

Ross: *See's it and Groans*

Laura suddenly yawns and reaches out to where Ross was sitting (the seat directly above her). She grabs onto Ross's hand unintentionally, when she realises, she doesn't let go, instead she grasps it tighter..

Ross: * Looks down at their hands, then looks back at laura and blushes, secretly taking her hand and kissing it, trying to recreate some people he saw in french movies.*

This made Laura sink in her seat a bit while blushing.

Near the end of the movie Cameron leaves to the bathroom.

Taylor: "Ross don't!"

Ross jumps into his seat.

Laura: "Ahhhhh!... oh... YAY! hi Ross, Taylor what were you saying?"

Taylor: "Nothing carry on."

Laura: "Aww what a nice ending and leans onto Ross's shoulder."

Ross tugging her close: "Let's go. That's when they untangle each other."

Laura: "Cammy! THE MOVIE WAS SO AWESOME!"

Cameron: "What did I miss?"

Taylor: "Everything… "

Cameron eyes Taylor suspiciously.

Cameron: "Everything huh? Can you elaborate on that Taylor?"

Taylor: "*hesitates*"

Laura receives a text from Alexa.

Laura: "OMG TAYLOR I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, THE SQUAD IS GOING TO NYC'S BIGGEST SHOPPING MALL TO DO SHOPPING!"

Taylor immediately responds: (Spoiler alert if you haven't watched the movie yet.)"YOU MISSED THAT AMAZING SCENE AT THE END WHERE THE MOANA REALISES TE KA IS ACTUALLY TE-FETI AND RETURNS HER HEART! SORRY FOR THE SPOILER ALERT!"

Cameron laughs.

Taylor: "We should do SHOPPING!"

Cameron slightly rolls his eyes.

Laura: "YAH!"

Ross: "I could use some new clothes."

Taylor: "Cam it's three out of four!"

Cameron: "K, fine I'm in."

Laura: "I'm going to Forever 21!"

Cameron: "GOD NO I'M GOING WITH TAYLOR. NO MATTER WHAT."

Taylor: "Okay fine, you can come to Calvin Klein with me."

Ross: "Okay I'll just watch over Laura then, I have friends who work there."

Cameron: " No, Ross."

Ross: " But… I want to go with Laura!"

Cameron: " I am going with Laura, Ross. Why don't you go ask Courtney or something.. Rumours say that Courtney likes you."

Ross: " I DON'T LIKE COURTNEY! I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE."

Cameron: " Who is it Ross?"

Ross: " I LIKE LAU...

Taylor: " HE LIKES ELSA FROM FROZEN!'

Ross: "Oh god..."

Cameron: "Nice one haha. You two stop pranking me haha."

Cameron sees Forever 21 at the corner of his eye. Seeing the packed store with couples looking like they have walked for more than a few hours there.

Cameron: "On second thought, I'm staying with Taylor."

Laura: "Why Cam?"

Cameron Points to the store, grabs Taylor and runs off to Calvin Klein.

_At Forever 21_

Laura: "Wow don't you think this swimsuit is cute?."

Ross: "Try it on. I'm sure you'll look great."

Laura goes into the changing room and comes back out in a few seconds.

Ross: "Woah how did you change so quic… You look wow!" *can't close his mouth*

Laura: *chuckles* "You should close your mouth before you catch flies."

Laura decides that the swimsuit isn't for her.

Laura: "I know! Let's go to Victoria Secret. I heard they have a totally new trendy swimsuit/bikini line."

Ross: "Oh no. Another Girly Store!"* Complains, but secretly enjoys it because he can spend more time with Laura without Cameron.*

Laura: "I know they have an AMAZING new jewel collection fashion show happening in the next 10 minutes. LET'S GO!" * Drags Ross*

Ross: Woaaaaaah…..Slow down Laurie-Bear…

Laura: *Stops* Laurie- Bear? Where did you hear that from?

Ross: " I- I kind of… heard Cameron call you that once…

Laura: " Well… the thing is… only Cameron can call me that, since we are best friends or as you can say boyfriend and girlfriend… and we're not really best friends Ros… *Notices Ross*

Ross: *Sad, Starts to tear up*

Laura: "OMG ROSS, SORRY…. I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO GO THAT WAY… if you want you can give me a nickname.

Ross: "How about…Ally!"

Laura: "Ally? Is that like you ex- girlfriend's name or something?."

Ross: " Laura… I need to tell you something, it sounds really embarrassing but i'll say it anyways… I've never had a girlfriend before and Ally stands for: A lavish lovely young-lady."

Laura: "Hahaaa...A lavish lovely young-lady." How creative! What I don't understand is that how could you not have a girlfriend? I mean you're like the full package, you play sports, you're not dumb and you even shop with girls! My boyfriend doesn't even do that! But I love him anyways! I'm sure you'll find your girl soon… I wish my Cammy-Boo was a bit more like you. Giving advice, being with me no matter what.

 **Some parts of Laura's speech made Ross really happy but when she said that she loves Cameron it crushed him.**

Ross: " Thx Ally! I've already found the girl, but she just doesn't realize it and I think she's too blinded by her love for someone else to even notice me.

Laura: I'm sorry Ross! She'll come to you someday, you're just so sweet! You can get any girl with that attitude! She won't be too far away.

Ross: *smirks* "She's closer than you think?"

Laura: *confused, but shrugs it off*

Worker at Victoria's secret sounding very worried: "Excuse me ma'am you're gorgeous."

Laura: "Why thank you. Are you okay?"

Worker: "No, OUR LEAD MODEL IS SICK TODAY, but say, would you mind filling in? You're really pretty. You'll be a star wearing the emerald infused diamond swimsuit."

Laura: "I'm not sure I can model ahaha. I'm not trained."

Worker: "It's easy, follow my lead. Strut walk with feet in a straight line than pose. Walk back and that's it."

Laura: "What if the swimsuit doesn't fit me?"

Worker looking at her: "Nope you're perfect just try the choreography. You look really fit so you seem fine."

Ross: "It'll be fun."

Laura tries on the swimsuit last minute and nails the choreography.

Ross: "Good luck, remember, if this goes wrong, you look amazing!"

Laura waits for her cue. That's when the manager suddenly shows up.

Manager: "Last minute change, thank you so much for filling in, this time the song cue won't be played, it will be a live performance by that blonde friend of yours. He's really good, and we made him sing these lyrics so listen. How bout I pay ya both $10000? Sorry it's so little we were on low budget because of how last minute this was."

Suddenly pop music starts playing.

Ross reading off a script: "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the 15 million dollar super revealing swimsuit, emerald and diamond infused, extremely fashionable, trendy and comfortable. PRESENTED BY THE BEAUTIFUL BRUNETTE! JEWEL SWIMSUIT!"

Laura walks on.

Ross sings Double Take (From Austin and Ally)

Flip a switch

Turn up the lightning

Get it right

Show 'em how it's done

Freak it up

No matter how you dress that song

Girl you know

You got a number one

Go with it

You got 'em where you want 'em

Drop the beat

They need to hear your sound

Play it up

It's coming down to you right now

They wanna, know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the, girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they, look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make (make) make (make)

Make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take, yeah, yeah

This could be

An overnight sensation

You and me

Tearin' up the floor

Let it go

This party's up to you right now

They wanna, know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the, girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they, look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make (make) make (make)

Make 'em do a double take

They wanna, know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the, girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they, look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make (make) make (make)

Make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take, uh.

Come on

They wanna, know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the, girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they, look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make (make) make (make)

Make 'em do a double take

They wanna, know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the, girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they, look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make (make) make (make)

Make 'em do a double take

Laura thinks to herself: "What a wonderful voice."

Lots of photos and videos were taken.

Cameron went back home and was about to text Laura until his notifications blew up on twitter, instagram, facebook, even snapchat.

Headlines: Wonderful couple doing wonderful at super popular and successful Victoria's secret show.

Cameron was about the break his phone.

Meanwhile at the catwalk…

Laura: "Wow that was great, I think my nickname for you will be Austin."

Ross: "Like Austin from school?"

Laura: "No silly, you think it would be that simple when you gave me a creative name? Austin means Astonishing underestimated singer that is nice."

Ross: " Aww, Thanks Laura! or should I say Ally! You ran out of words didn't ya haha."

-end of chapter 6-


	7. Chapter 7- Ross's Golden Ticket

Heyyyyy, thank you guys so much for 86 views ahehe

Chapter 7

Cameron calling Laura: "LAURA WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH ROSS READ THIS!"

Cameron sends this article to Laura.

Amazing couple rocking the catwalk.

Victoria's secret did an amazing job with their new employees that seem to be dating. We hope to see more amazing work from them. The emerald and diamond infused swimsuit was really pretty and so was the model for it.

Phone Call:

Laura: "Cammy! We aren't a couple, the paparazzi made a mistake! We were just asked to work at Victoria's secret because of the absence of workers."

Cameron: "Whatever you say. "

Laura: " Are you seriously mad at me about this?"

Cameron: " I don't want to talk about this… I'm going to call Ross and beat him up."

Laura: " NO IT WASN'T HIS FAULT IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ROSS. IIT MEANT NOTHING! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS AGAINST ROSS, HE'S SO SWEET!

Cameron: "Laura I feel like you're hiding something. Why are you being so defensive?"

Laura: "Ross did nothing this time, it's the paparazzi's misunderstanding."

Cameron: "But now I feel bad, it has been recorded 10000 new

instagram accounts have been made, to ship you two!"

Laura: "Don't believe everything you see on the internet. People ship us too Cammy!"

Cameron: Well, Anyways I 'm going to call Ross now…

Laura: DON'T CAMMY! I BEG Y-

 **Cameron hangs up**

 **Cameron calling Ross**

Cameron: "You're lucky Laura made me go easy on you. What did you do? Everyone say you are cute together."

Ross: "Victoria's secret gave me a chance to express my passion of singing, that's all I did."

Cameron: "Fine!"

 **Cameron gave up on prying information out.**

Next day: Science class. Everyone hands in their assignments.

Teacher: Everyone great assignments, just for that, I'm dismissing you right this minute. Ross and Laura, can you guys stay back for a bit?

Raura: Umm….sure

Teacher: "Interesting you chose it on emotion. It's really well done. Laura I know this is your handwriting, you're really smart!"

Laura: " Thanks! But I couldn't have done it without Ross."

Ross: *Blushes*

Teacher: "Would you two be interested in going on a trip to Hawaii? For science purposes of course. We want to research about the waters. We found some anomalies today."

Ross: "OMG I TOTALLY WANT TO GO HAWAII!"

Laura: " Can I bring my boyfriend Cameron?"

Teacher: "No, Cameron is too stupid, read his work."

Cameron's paper: Water evaporates when it's freezing.

Laura: " But… He's my boyfriend and I love him…

That make Ross's stomach drop. He wanted to melt away.

Teacher: "Ms. Marano I get you, but Cameron will ruin the trip. He doesn't know how to work a lighter."

Laura: "Please.. He's the only guy I can trust… I- I love him

Ross runs away not knowing what to do.

Later, he ends up hiding in the bathroom.

Missing every class. Endlessly weeping.

Laura: "ROSS, ROSS? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Laura hears Ross's weeps coming from the bathroom.

Laura: "Ross come out, Whats wrong?I WANNA TALK TO YOU!"

Ross: "Why do you care? You don't trust me right!"

Laura: "What? What do you mean Ross? Why are you being so sensitive?

Ross: "I thought you actually trusted me, believed in me. I thought I had a friend in you! Everyone's been acting all suspicious around me after that drunk incident we had! I've tried to accept your apologies that you never gave me but now it's even more hurtful."

Laura is now weeping.

Laura: " Come out Ross...P-please...or I'll come and get you…

Laura runs into the boy's bathroom… hoping no one else was there.

Laura swings open the door and breaks the lock.

Laura: "I'll get Cam to pay for that."

Laura takes a seat next to him and wraps her arm around his waist.

Laura: "Rossy? Are you alright? I'm worried about you."

Ross: " STOP LYING TO ME LAURA! STOP DOING THAT! ONE MOMENT YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M A MILLIONAIRE BUT THE NEXT MOMENT YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH… WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO TO CAMERON. FORGET ABOUT THE TRIP TO HAWAII.

Laura: "THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE TRIP TO HAWAII, LISTEN TO ME!"

Ross: " THEN WHAT IS IT ABOUT LAURA? GO TO CAMERON! HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND RIGHT?"

Laura: " IS THIS ABOUT CAMERON?"

Ross: "JUST GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T TRUST ME RIGHT?"

Laura: "You aren't giving me a chance! I just used that to get the teacher to let me bring Cam! Also the trip is tomorrow, so if you haven't made a final decision, START PACKING."

Ross suddenly felt that little bit of insurance that he still has hope.

Ross: "Hawaii sounds good!"

Laura: "That's the spirit, now I'm going now incase anybody sees me. Don't tell anyone please. The reason why I never do this to Cam is because he always goes in groups of guys… This is a nice alone time space without the commotion, don't ruin it. Keep it this peaceful please?"

Ross: "How about the girl's bathroom?"

Laura: "Girls are always there chatting about gossip, doing make up etc."

Ross: "Sounds very non-peaceful… "

Laura: "This is weird, but let's keep this spot between us two."

Ross: "Ok."

They leave to class.

Music Teacher: "You will be assigned partners to compose a song about what you love, 3 weeks later."

The partners are:

Austin and Ariana

Dylan and Izzy

Chase and Amy

Cameron and Laura

Ross and Courtney

Ross rolls his eyes… he thought * out of all those people why does Laura have to be with Cameron. They are just gonna sing a sappy song about each other while I have to work with stupid Courtney.

Laura: CAMMY! WE'RE PARTNERS! *runs over and hugs him*

Cameron: Finally! We get to spend more time together!

Laura: C'mon, let's start working on it. I really want a solo.

Cameron: "Whatever you want ahaaha. I really want to try songwriting!"

Laura: I'm sure you'll do great. Cam I have some news, I have a science trip to Hawaii with Ross and I managed to convince the teacher to bring you!

Cameron: "Really that's great! When is it?"

Laura: " It's tomorrow!"

Cameron: "Umm sorry Laura, I can't come tomorrow..."

Laura: WHAT? CAMMY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD AlWAYS BE THERE FOR ME…

Cameron: " I'm really sorry Laurie- Bear, I haven't told anyone but my family this yet but… I have a bone that has some defects, if I don't get it fixed by tomorrow, it will result in major injuries. Like not being able to hold you.

Laura: "Do you know how much tears I wasted on you! Just to get you on this trip? How much hurt… "

Cameron: "I'm sorry."

Laura: "I guess it'll just be Ross and I then.

Laura and Cameron don't work very well together today.

Meanwhile… Ross and Courtney.

Courtney: "Heyyyyyyyyy Ross!"

Ross: "Ugh hi… "

Courtney: "I can't wait for us to work together!"

Ross: "ok?"

Courtney: " C'mon! Let's start! *drags ross away*

Ross: "Ahhhhhh…"

Ross couldn't think of any good lyrics. Courtney's lyrics were pretty terrible…

Courtney: "Let's try this: ohhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhh I loveeeeeeeee"

She was interrupted

Ross: "Please stop you sound like a yodeling dying pig."

Courtney: " Uhh! Well I would love to hear you sing about me! FORGET ABOUT THAT LAST PART!"

Ross: "Whatever!"

To the Hawaii trip_

At the airport…

Teacher: "Wow so glad you made Cameron not come! He would of ruined this whole trip!"

Laura: "He already did… "

Ross: "You can tell me anything Ally!"

Laura: "Thanks Austin! Not now, maybe when we are at the hotel… I'm not feeling it."

Teacher: "Austin? Ally?"

Raura: "It's an inside joke."

Teacher: "UGH KIDS THESE DAYS! I can't stand! Calm down Calm down. First night will be free for your choice. Party and whatever I don't care! Also you two have to share a room for couples that is full of roses for some reason because of budget cuts! I expect nothing fishy will go there. Understood?"

Laura: "It's ok, nothing will happen! I have a boyfriend."

Ross: "We should totally go to the club, look."

Laura: "OMG I NEED TO GO THERE."

Teacher stares at her suspiciously.

Laura: "It's a aquarium club! 100% educational! There are adorable baby turtles!"

Teacher: "Well I'm going to this jacuzzi museum where you can test all the jacuzzis ever made! Pretty neat huh? If you need me, I'll be here."

Ross whispers to Laura: "Uh oh- the museum is just a few blocks away from the club."

Teacher: "Well I don't want to miss out on my first-first class emirates flight! Some kid donated tons of money and said it was worth it..."

Laura thinks: *OMG I KNEW CAM WOULD COME THROUGH*

Ross thinks: *THIS IS AMAZING, but first class emirate seats are very private, I won't be able to reach Laura, unless I invite her to the club. *

The group hurries to the plane.

Everyone: "WOAHHHHHHHH THIS IS EPIC!"

Everyone: "OMG THE MENU!"

Suddenly there is an announcement: "Everybody please take your seats, because of the amount of new guest, we would like to give you all a 24 hour trip to enjoy this experience, basically means you paid 10% of the trip. Also we have extra food so order more! Enjoy the flight on emirates!"

Laura: "OMG OMG OMG! I JUST KNOW IT'S CAM! I LOVE HIM SOOOO MUCH!"

Ross mummers: "Ugh trying to bribe people with money."

Laura: "Pardon me?"

Ross: "Nothing."

Pilot: "Off we go!"

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8-Hawaii

Omg thanks for 256!

Chapter 8- HAWAIIIIII

 **Day 1** \- Hotel Rooms

Teacher: "You two get the rose suite, I get the premium. We're staying in a 5 star hotel. There is only one bed in the hotel room so you two need to figure it out. By the way, we are having dinner here too and you can go off to do whatever after. I don't want you two to embarrass me, wear something fancy or buy something formal."

Ross: Come on Laura! Let's go check out our hotel room!

The rose suite:

The bedroom (On the second floor.):

Romantic candles surround the suite.

A giant king size bed with a rose patterned blanket. The bedside table is heartshaped. There is a full bar at the corner. A huge closet that has an aroma of roses. With clothes hangers that have floral designs. The bedroom balcony fence is golden and the flowers are (Obviously) roses. The flat screen TV is 100 inches. With a mode for 3D and 4D. The remote is wireless and rose shaped.

The bathroom: A toilet with tons of settings. A shower. A huge heart shaped bath fit for two people with lots of rose related products: petals, scents, candles, soap. A 5 meter hot tub that has two settings: hot/cold spring or hot tub.

The living room: 2 Huge velvet red L couches. A 180 inch flat screen TV that has the exact same features as the one in the bedroom. Glass tables with the latest magazines and some expensive snacks. A huge rose shaped dinner table. Tons of rose shaped pedestals just for decoration.

The kitchen: A 24K gold fridge that has lots of floral carvings on it. The oven is steel that is connected to a tablet and controlled from there. The toaster is really quick and high quality! The countertops have a rose scent for some reason. Everything else you would imagine in a kitchen…

The balcony connected to the living room is really big and has a huge pool but they didn't have access to it.

Laura: "Wow this room is amazing, but I don't know how I feel about sharing a bed with Ross… Also I wish I could go to the huge swimming pool, it would make lots of tumblr photos with my emerald and diamond infused swimsuit I got sent!"

Suddenly…

Hotel Manager on the phone: "Wow it's really you two! Since you two are students of my old friend (the teacher), I will open your private swimming pool! I knew you two were going to get a rose suite! Please rate our service!"

Laura hangs up.

Laura: "Now that's the type of call I'm not willing to skip."

Ross: "OMG WE HAVE OUR OWN POOL AND IT'S AT THE BALCONY!"

Teacher calls somehow: "SERIOUSLY! UGH I ONLY HAVE A 20mx20m bathtub!"

Laura: "Much of a pool she has there."

Ross: "Ours is just 100mx100m and partially indoors and partially outdoors with a patio. What's the big deal?"

Laura: "IKR! ANYWAYS I CAN'T WAIT TO BE SLEEPING ON THE GIGANTIC BED! IT'S SO FLUFFY AND AMAZING AND SOFT!"

Ross: " Yeah…"

Laura: WAIT WE NEED TO GET A FORMAL

Ross: Ahh who cares. We can't embarrass the teacher, the manager loves us remember?.

Laura: "Come on Ross! This is important… Can you do it for me?

Ross: "As long as you go to the club with me!"

Laura: "UM I WOULD LOVE TO GO, IT LOOKS SO AWESOME!"

Ross: "Okay, that dress looks awesome!"

-The Club-

Ross and Laura: "Woaaahhh…..this place is hugeeee."

Ross: " I'll go get our drinks Laura… Wait for me here.."

Laura: *doesn't take Ross seriously* Ok whatever

 **Laura walks around and explores the club then suddenly…**

Laura: Ompphhh…..*she bumps into someone*

Guy: I'm soooo sorry...I didn't see you

Laura: *looks up and see's his brunette hair and icy blue eyes* *blushes* It's ok! Not your fault… JUSTIN!

Justin: Laurie- Bear!

Laura: OMG I can't believe you're actually here!

Guy: I can't believe it either! Who are you here with?

Laura: *lies* No one… Wanna hang out?

Justin: Sure!

-At the Park-

Justin: "Do you live in Hawaii now Laurie?"

Laura: "No… I live in Miami…

Justin: Cool! I'm going to move there in a few days! I think i'm going to this school called Jefferson High!

Laura: Are you kidding! I go to that school! Oh no… It's getting late

 **BTW this is Justin**

Justin: Stay, you're not doing anything important this week at Hawaii right?

Laura: I'm here to investigate the new anomalies at Hawaii for my science class, I'm at the 5 star hotel few blocks from here. I'm in room 2304

Justin: I'm staying there too! In 2303! Wait you booked the rose suite?

Laura: It was just to cut corners. I don't actually like that person I'm rooming with.

Justin: Oh ok! You can stay at my suite?

Laura: Lemme see if that's okay with my teacher!

Justin: Ok!

Laura: Come with me Justin!

Justin: Sure.

Laura: *Talks to Teacher* Umm… Can I spend the night with my best friend Justin?

Teacher: Sure! Ross will get his own suite I guess! Lucky him.

Laura: Too bad I don't get the pool! But who care's at least I get to spend it with Justin!

Justin and Laura: THIS IS GOING TO BE…...AWESOME!

- **Meanwhile Ross is looking around the club walking aimlessly looking for Laura** -

Ross: Ugh Laura probs got drunk with some dude. So irresponsible. Wait what about Cameron?...

 **Ross goes back to the hotel to check on Laura**

Teacher: Hey Ross, did you have fun at the aquarium club?

Ross: Not really… Where's Laura?

Teacher: She went in her boyfriend's hotel room I think… I'm not sure

Ross: WHAT? HER BOYFRIEND? WHICH ROOM ARE THEY IN?

Teacher: Geez Ross! Don't need to get all defensive! They are in Room 2303 so if anything goes wrong then you can go check on them. Plus what's so fussy about having a pool to yourself.

Meanwhile Laura and Justin are talking about their old times and cuddling up on the bed

Laura: So what do you think about Twilight?

Justin: Haha us right now is a better love story than Twilight.

Laura: IKR.

Justin: So how about the rock?

Laura: WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON!

Justin: Yah!

 **Ring Ring: Laura's Phone**

Laura: Let me get that.

Conversation:

Laura: Hello?

Amy: Hi Laura! I have some bad news

Laura: What is it Amy?

Amy: Cameron's cheating on you…

Laura: WHAT? I LOVED HIM...HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!

Amy: Laur… I'm the one who's

Laura Hangs up.

Justin: Laurie-Bear? What happened? Why are you crying?

Laura: M-my boyfriend Cameron cheated on me…

Justin: Get him back!

Laura: How?

Justin: You have your answer right here!

Laura: Oh yeah.

Laura and Justin start drinking from the included bar in the hotel room.

Suddenly they have loads of updates on social media of them giving each other pecks. But Ross didn't see them somehow. Which was unfortunate for him later on.

Laura: You know, I wish we could go to the rose suite, now my partner for the trip has a pool all to himself!

Justin: Well that's too bad for us… at least we get to spend time together... am i right?

Laura: Yea! I mean a 20mx 20m bath isn't that bad! It's basically a pool.

Justin: Yeah!

Laura: Wait lemme get my new emerald and diamond infused swimsuit

Justin: Oh you're the model! I saw you! You look AMAZING! *jealous* By the way, who's that guy singing the Victoria's Secret song that was written by the boyfriend of Angela the most famous Victoria's Secret model. Your friend?

Laura: "blushes* Thank! *worries* No no no no….. He's not my friend! We're just classmates… To be honest… He's preeeetty weird….

Justin: haahaaa….I think I know what you mean…

Laura: Wait do you know Angela?

Justin: Haha yeah! My part time job is to make her outfits and fit them on her. Making sure every last minute detail is perfect and she's wearing it PERFECTLY.

Laura: Design? THAT SOUNDS SO COOL!

Justin: It's really fun too!

Laura: Wow I can't believe I'm dating someone famous!

Justin: Dating? So quick, but I don't mind.

Laura: "Then… we're official?

Justin: Of course! That would be a pleasure!

Laura: Mind if I spend the night Justy-boo?

Justin: No problem Laurie-Bear! Ahaha

Laura: BRB Lemme get my luggage…

Justin: Sure! I'll be waiting. Don't leave me hanging K Laurie-Bear?

Laura is negatively greeted by Ross.

Ross was really jealous!

Ross: WHAT WERE YOU DOING! HE COULD OF BEEN A SERIAL KILLER! YOU SHOULD NOT DRINK THAT MUCH OR ELSE RANDOM STRANGERS THAT YOU ATTRACT WILL JUST COME TO YOU! ALSO WHAT ABOUT CAMERON!

Laura: We broke up, he was cheating on me.

Ross thinks to himself *She's free!*

Ross: With who?

Laura: Actually I'm not sure but yeah yeah, where's my luggage.

Ross thinks to himself *She doesn't sound very sad that he's gone, what if...*

Laura: Found it! Goodnight.

Laura leaves and slams the door behind her.

Ross: Wait!

Ross: Dang it! Laura's so mean today. How can I get her to be mine?

_Laura swims in the *bath*_

Justin: You know I used to be a swim instructor! You're a really good swimmer.

Laura: Thanks! Well you do have a lot of muscles. Ahaha

Justin: Lemme just straighten you up a bit.

Justin perfects Laura's swimming position while giving her a massage.

Justin: I also was a massager once.

Laura: Wow I can't imagine your résumé

Justin: Pretty unbelievable, about 20 pages.

Laura: OMLLL haaaahaahaahhaha.!

-Back to Ross-

Ross: Wow I should see what she's up to.

Ross barges into the room Laura forgot to lock. He sees Justin massaging Laura while she feels like jello. He was so angry. He storms to his room unnoticed by Laura and Justin.

Ross: That's not fair! UGH. Wait she probably just hired a massager. No biggie… But she could have asked me… Why does she always go for the other people when something's right in front of her!

_End of day 1_

Day 2:

Justin: Laurie-Bear! Wake up! I have exciting news!

Laura: I'm sleeping Justin... I need my beauty sleep -_-

Justin: Well anyways…. I bumped into your teacher this morning….annndddd guess what? I GET TO JOIN YOU ON YOUR FIELD TRIP! Since I have an entire page about science on my résumé.

Laura: OMG! YAY! I FINALLY HAVE A BUDDY TO GO WITH ME! Ross doesn't really count as a buddy...he's just soooo boring…

Justin: He can't be that bad Laurie- Bear…

Laura: Trust me… You haven't met him yet…

-Walking down to the breakfast buffet-

Ross was getting some seafood from the buffet. Laura and Justin get seated. That's when his head turns to them, almost looking like he was a gun aiming for them.

Ross: Umm… hey!

Laura: Oh… Hi Ross.. I didn't see you!

Ross: *mutters* Of course….. You never notice me…

Laura: What? I didn't hear you? Are you in one of those moods again?

Ross: What PShhhhh of course not, maybe if you noticed me senpai…

Laura: Oh lol you're referencing that game LOLLLLLLL, you realise the girl is suppose to say that right…

Justin: You know I used to be a game designer and tester!

Laura: Really Justin! You just can't stop impressing me, am I right?

Justin: Well I also had a job as an entertainer! Plus I guess you're right Laurie- Bear!

Laura: STOPPPPPPPP *Blushes and shoves Justin playfully*

Ross was getting a bit suspicious...and he's getting really angry and sad….so he walks away to sit at his room table…

Justin: Hey Ross don't go yet!

Ross: What.. *He mutters bitterly*

Justin: Why don't you join Laura and I for breakfast?

Ross: Um sure… If Laura doesn't mind… she thinks I'm weird.

Justin: Common bro, she's just a bit quick to judge!

Ross: True that!

Ross thinks to himself *He isn't wrong, I mean she judges me then moves on! Where's my chance at a relationship!*

Ross sits at the table and that's when it becomes really awkward. So he decided to start a conversation.

Ross: So... Laura! Where were you last night?

Laura: I was sharing a room with *says dramatically* Justin!

Justin: Yah, I was helping her with her swimming while giving her a massage. By the way Laura, that swimsuit is really pretty and matches your eyes!

Laura: Awww… Thanks Justin!

Ross: *clearly envied Justin* What are you guys? Friends?

Justin: Oh no, we're now an item, did you not see our instagrams? Also follow me please! My account is justinjobz

Ross: *Says through his teeth.* sureeeee.

 **Ross goes to his room**

Ross looks at Justin's instagram page. Wow he has a lot of good photos of him… and his jobs. Wow he's been backstage for Ariana Grande! Wait a sec… Is that a picture of him and MY ALLY… WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PHOTOS OF THEM KISSING! UGHHHH YES IT IS! Wait...no she's not mine yet…

Laura: Hey Ross, Justin went to work so I can hang out with you!

Ross: Nice *gulp* photos.

Laura: Impressive right? He was a photographer! He's sooo amazing! I bet he will never cheat on me like Cameron.

Ross: Yeahh…. *can't stand her talking about Justin and breaks down crying*

Laura: Rossy? *asks quietly* are you alright? What's wrong?*

Ross: Umm I'm allergic to seafood! Yeah that's why, I FORGOT

Laura: Umm… Ross.. I know you're lying.. So don't even bother to make up lies… Now tell me, Why are you crying?

Ross: I- I…

Laura: You can tell me anything Ross… We're friends right?

Ross: Can I tell you tomorrow? I promise.

Laura: *sighs* as you wish Ross…

Ross: OKKKKKk let's go to the teacher,

Laura: Sure! Better than watching you cry.* wonders: Every Time I'm with another guy Ross always cries, I wonder what's wrong… maybe he thinks I'm gonna replace him as a bestfriend, or he could be crying tears of joy since he's happy for me.*

Ross: See ya later Ally.

Justin: Ally?

Laura: Bye Austin...It's an inside joke and it's my nickname

Justin: Okay Laurie-Bear xx

Laura: C'mon Justin let's go…*holds his hands and walks away leaving Ross alone*

Ross: *Jealous and doesn't feel like joining laura anymore so he tells the teacher*

Teacher: ROSSS GO WITH THE PLAN SO I DON'T HAVE TO CONVINCE YOU AND STUFF. JUST FOLLOW THE HAWAII EXPERT! BESIDES ...LAURA IS AN AMAZING GIRL WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST HER? JUST GET ALONG WITH HER PLEASE! I DUN WUNNA PUT UP WITH YA BOIII!

Ross: *cries* Geez…

Laura: *runs over to Ross* Whats wrong?

Ross: STOP LAURA… STOP PRETENDING YOU CARE ABOUT ME WHEN YOU DON'T

Laura: Sorry! I forgot about your *cough* fake *cough* allergies.

Ross: UGHHHHH! WHY DON'T YOU GET IT ALREADY* Runs to his room to cry*

Laura: *mutters* I have to find out what's wrong with him… I think i'll ask Taylor, he's reliable right?

Laura calls Taylor "You better be worth my time, my phone bill will be so expensive!"

Taylor: Laura! Whats up gal?

Laura: Ross was running of and crying when I was with Justin this morning. This isn't the first time he's done that. Answers?

Taylor: Laura sorry. Can't. Some promises that's none of your business.

Laura: TAYLOOOORRR…...TELL ME…..

Taylor: Sorry Laura! I'm planning on the NYC shopping!

He hung up…

Laura: "UGH. WHEN I ACTUALLY NEED HIM!"

Justin: Hmm he's weird like you said.

Laura: Yup! But I want to know why.

Justin: Just tell him we're cool kay?

Laura: Kay kay.

-Covo between Ross and Laura-

Laura knocks on Ross's hotel room…

Ross: *muffles* leave me alone

Laura: Ross…. Open up! Tell me what's wrong…

Ross: You won't understand…

Laura kicks open the hotel room door and breaks it…. ? ﾟﾘﾂ?

Ross: *stands there in shock* you know you have to pay for that...

Laura: Ross….Tell me now…

Ross: Laura… I…

-End of Chapter-


End file.
